Landorus
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Abundance Pokémon |body=04 |type=Ground |type2=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=68.0 kg |imweight=149.9 lbs. |ability=Sand Force |dw=Sheer Force |color=Brown |male=100 |2-name=Landorus |2-jname=ランドロス Randorosu |2-image=645BLandorus.png |2-ndex=645A |2-ndexprev=Zekrom |2-ndexnext=Kyurem |2-dexunova= / |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Abundance Pokémon |2-body=08 |2-type=Ground |2-type2=Flying |2-metheight=1.3 m |2-imheight=4'03" |2-metweight=68.0 kg |2-imweight=149.9 lbs. |2-ability=Intimidate |2-dw=Sheer Force |2-color=Brown |2-male=100 }}Landorus (Japanese: ランドロス Randorosu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It and its counterparts Tornadus and Thundurus form the Forces of Nature, with Landorus serving as the trio master. Biology Physiology Landorus is a somewhat muscular crimson-colored Pokémon, with red markings covering its body. Its forehead protrudes three spikes. It rides around in a cloud with a brown, tentacle-like tail sticking out, which is said to contain nutrients for the soil. This Pokémon rides in the cloud in a sitting position. Evolution Landorus does not evolve. Game data Pokédex Entries Locations |type= Ground |blackwhite = Abundant Shrine |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (Near Fortree City, Requires Tornadus and Thundurus in the party) |orasrarity = One|ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Cliff World; requires Tornadus and Thundurus in your party)|usumrarity = One}} Stats Incarnate Forme= |-| Therian Forme= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |bwspr =Landorus BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Landorus BW.gif |bwsprf = |bwsprfs = |b2w2spr =Landorus BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Landorus_Shiny_BW2.gif |b2w2sprf =Landorus-Therian-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprfs =Landorus_Therian_Shiny_BW2.gif |Vback =Landorus_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks =Landorus_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |Vbackf = Landorus_Therian_Back_BW2.gif |Vbackfs =Landorus_Therian_Back_Shiny_BW2.gif |xyspr=Landorus_XY.gif |xysprs=Landorus Shiny XY.gif |xysprf =Landorus_Therian_Forme_XY.gif |xysprfs =Landorus_Therian_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Landorus_XY.gif |orassprs=Landorus Shiny XY.gif |orassprf =Landorus_Therian_Forme_XY.gif |orassprfs =Landorus_Therian_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Landorus_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Landorus_Back_Shiny_XY.gif |VIbackf=Landorus_Therian_Back_XY.gif |VIbackfs=Landorus_Therian_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Landorus and his brothers appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, and again (in his Therian Forme) in Unova's Survival Crisis! * Landorus (anime) Trivia *Landorus is the only legendary / Pokémon. *It's possible that this Pokémon creates sandstorms, as Tornadus creates whirlwinds and tornadoes, and Thundurus creates thunderstorms. *Landorus can resemble Rayquaza in many ways, seeing how they appear to be the masters of their trio, have higher base stats, and how they both stopped their counterparts from harming their home region. *Although Landorus is a type, it doesn't learn any moves of this type through leveling up. *Even though Landorus is said to have punished the other members of its trio, it does not have a type advantage over them. **However, this can be countered by the fact that Landorus can learn Rock-type attack moves by leveling up. *Landorus is the only member of the Kami trio to not debut in a movie. *Landorus and the rest of the Kami trio have new forms in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, called "Therian Forms", while their current forms are called their "Incarnate Forms". Their Therian Forms are exclusive to players with a 3DS and the AR searcher app, as seen in a CoroCoro leak. It is considered to be the final boss because when defeated, the credits roll. *While Landorus has a gender, it still cannot breed because it is still a legendary Pokémon. Origin Landorus resembles a Djinn. His Therian form resembles a wildcat. Landorus is likely based on Inari, the Shinto god/goddess (Inari has been portrayed as both male and female) of fertility, agriculture, wealth, commerce, industry, and foxes. Gallery LandorusAll.png 645Landorus BW anime.png 645Landorus-Therian-Forme BW anime.png 645Landorus_Dream.png 645Landorus_T_Dream.png 645Landorus-Therian_3D_Pro.png 645Landorus Incarnate Forme Pokémon HOME.png 645Landorus Therian Forme Pokémon HOME.png PP2 Kami Trio.png Landorus-GO.png Landorus Therian Forme-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Forces of Nature